


Daddy Lestrade

by xXFrankenHeartXx



Series: The Watson Family Adventures [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx
Summary: Neither John nor Sherlock knew that Lestrade was a father.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson
Series: The Watson Family Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Daddy Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU some men carry a gene which allows them to become pregnant.
> 
> This story is based off of a roleplay between myself and my roleplay partner and friend Chelsea

Lestrade was called at work in the middle of a case that had multiple victims and he could not leave due to the fact that the killer had taken someone hostage so someone’s life was on the line. 

So he called the first person he could think of.

John Watson.

Skipping the formalities he spoke quickly even though he knew his voice sounded worried he brushed it off because he actually was worried. “John please tell me you’re not at the surgery right now.”

“No I just left. Why? Is everything alright?” John was walking with Sherlock who had stopped and glanced at him in curiosity trying to figure out who John was talking to.

“I uh I got a call from my daughter’s school and she has a fever. They need someone to come pick her up and bring her home and I’m working on a hostage situation so I really can’t afford to leave. Was wonderin’ if you could pick her up and bring her back to my place and watch her for a little bit? Her name is Violet.” For a moment Lestrade was nervous that John wouldn’t believe him but he wasn’t one to lie often. “She has a key to my flat in her book bag.”

John’s immediate response was to take in the information. “Oh. I didn't realize you had a daughter. Of course yes. I don’t mind at all.”

“She’s actually my goddaughter but her parents died. It’s a long story.” After taking a moment to settle himself he managed to tell John what school Violet was at. “Anderson! Get back to work and do your god damn job!”

After hanging up Lestrade called the school to inform them of who would be picking her up. When John arrived at the school the secretary gave him a visitors sticker and directions to the nurse’s office. When John got to the small office there were only two nurses and only one child. She was laying curled up on a cot with her blonde hair carefully tucked behind her ear and her soft green eyes had started to water a little.

John kneeled next to the cot so she could see him clearly. “Hi sweetie, I’m John. A friend of Lestrade. He asked me to take you home. Okay?” He spoke softly knowing nobody liked when someone was loud when they were sick.

Violet gave him a small nod knowing if her Daddy sent them then they were a good guy. Holding her arms up she silently asked for John to carry her and without hesitation he did. She cuddled into his side in the back of the cab on the way home where she ended up falling asleep.

She had woken up when he picked her up again and brought her inside and laid her on the couch gently before tucking her in with a blanket. “Would you like some tea?” 

As Violet didn’t feel like talking much she nodded and curled up into the wam blanket.

In the kitchen on the refrigerator there was an ultrasound picture of a baby as well as multiple drawings of Violet with her Daddy and someone else who had blonde hair. 

As John was making Violet her tea he said “I love your drawings on the fridge. They’re very pretty.”

When Violet heard John mention her drawings she perked up and took the fluffy blanket with her wrapped around her shoulders as she went to talk to him about her drawings. Pointing at each figure she told him who was who. 

“That’s me and that’s Daddy.” However she was only pointing at two of the three figures in the picture.

“Who’s that? Daddy’s brother?” Was all John managed to say before being interrupted by Violet.

“No. That’s one of Daddy’s friends. He wears a uniform like Daddy does sometimes. He’s a doctor too! Daddy talks about him a lot. Says he loves him.” 

There was a picture with all three of them on a beach and it was obvious that the one that was her Daddy’s friend had a mark on one shoulder.

“What’s that mark?” Since it was a child's drawing it was pretty messy so he couldn’t quite distinguish what it was.

“A scar. He got it from being a hero!” Violet said very proud of her Daddy’s choice. She had a huge smile on her face as she was really happy. “And that’s my new baby brother or sister.” She said as she pointed to the ultrasound photo which showed that the baby was almost at its fourth or fifth month of development.

“Oh! Your Daddy is having a baby?” John couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the ultrasound as he thought back over the last few months when he had seen Lestrade not only drink but smoke as well.

“Yeah. It’s supposed to be a secret though.” She said knowing if her Daddy found out that she had told him he wouldn’t be happy but he still wouldn’t be angry at her.

After about three hours Violet had fallen asleep and Lestrade had finished his case. When he walked through the door of his flat he had a black eye and his hair was a complete mess.

“Jesus … are you okay?” John asked as his inner doctor took over as he made Lestrade sit down so he could check his eye.

“Suspect tried to fight back. Let the medics check for a concussion. Said everything looked fine.” However Lestrade didn’t mention that he had gotten an elbow to the ribs on top of the black eye but when he flinched from taking a breath a little too deep if was proof enough to John he was hurt somewhere else as well.

“Take your shirt off.” John immediately was upset that he hadn’t told him everything but he kneeled next him to get a better view of his ribs.

Knowing John wouldn’t leave until he did he slowly took his coat off then his tie before unbuttoning his dress shirt and removing it as well as his undershirt. A deep bruise was blooming on his ribs and a few older ones were fading. In this position Lestrade knew that John would be able to see the baby bump.

“Why haven’t you told them you’re pregnant? You realize your being stupid and risking your baby’s life.” John was definitely not happy with Lestrade’s decisions.

“They’d put me on desk work. You know I go stir crazy when I’m stuck on desk work. I’ve been trying my best to not get hurt but I just can’t always do that.” Lestrade was just as much of an adrenaline junkie as John was but he knew this was John acting as a doctor and not a friend. “This wasn’t planned. I didn’t plan to get pregnant and …” knowing John would probably call him out on being stupid about his fear but he placed his head into his hands whispering “I’m worried about what people are going to think.”

“Fuck them. You’re making a beautiful baby. You don’t want to risk their health and life Greg.” For the first time tonight John had used his first name instead of his last as he gently placed one hand on the bump to carefully make sure everything was okay. The baby was just big and strong enough for John to feel the small flutter when they kicked. 

“I’ve been trying to do everything right but it’s fucking hard.” Lestrade had always known he wasn’t the best father but he was trying and that had to count for something.

“That’s parenting for ya,” Was all John said before Greg started his own rant.

“I’m tryin’ to quit but sometimes the withdrawal gets to me.” He didn’t need to say what he was trying to quit because he knew John already knew that it was the cigarettes. 

“You’ll never forgive yourself if something happens to your baby when you could have prevented it, Greg, Trust me.” He had seen the consequences for himself and he knew just how bad they were.

Nodding he did what his body didn’t want him to and he removed the box of cigarettes from his pocket and handed them to John who immediately took them and put them in his own jacket pocket. 

“Are you taking all the correct vitamins?” John said as his doctor side took over again.

“As soon as I found out I started. Cut down on the coffee too. I know I got lots of bad habits.” He knew with the vitamins that he was at least doing something right.

“That is an understatement.” John said with a sigh before speaking again. “Violet’s a lovely kid. Showed me all the pictures on the fridge. As well as the friend she says you love. Is he the father?” 

Lestrade was angry at himself for letting what happened to him happen but he thought John should know. He gently shook his head as he thought back to what happened. “It was a guy from a bar. I told him to wear protection but he took it off before he finished.” He hadn’t told anyone what exactly happened and just saying it out loud made his whole body tense. “I got called in for a case and I didn’t have time to get a morning after pill.”

“Oh. Well if you’re in a relationship with this ‘friend’ then he could be a good father to the baby too.” It was a little obvious that John was trying to ignore the jealousy he had for this person.

Since John was kneeling still he was at the perfect height for Lestrade to lean over and kiss him so that’s what he did. When he pulled away Greg whispered “I’m tired of sleeping with other guys pretending they’re you.”


End file.
